


Breathe

by Trash



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, Idk you guys someone else made me do it, Like literal purring, M/M, Purring, also little kisses, and frog rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil's third date doesn't go to plan, and Carlos makes an interesting discovery about his new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Their third date was meant to be at Big Rico's, but a localised patch of frog-raining cloud had appeared over Carlos' apartment less then five minutes after Cecil came to meet him.

Carlos presses his face to the window to get a better look at the rainbow frogs falling from the sky. "What in fuck's name?"

Cecil waves a hand dismissively. "Don't you listen to the weather?"

Carlos feels himself flush but doesn't turn away from the window. He usually has to excuse himself from whatever he was doing during the weather to jerk off or do some yoga-breathing. Listening to Cecil's voice makes him shiver in ways nothing ever has before. This is hardly an announcement for a third date. Instead he keeps his face pressed to the cool pane and shrugs. "Guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, it has come a lot earlier than forecast. Hopefully that means it will be over sooner. These frog storms cause such a mess," Cecil tuts.

"I can uh, I can make us some dinner? It'll probably be...okay it will definitely be packet ramen but it's better than nothing, right? And I can put a movie on. Though the only ones that seem to be available here all star Lee Marvin."

Cecil arches an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Oh. So that's. That's a thing? Well anyway, I have, uh, Cat Ballou-" Carlos doesn't even manage to finish his sentence and Cecil is already launching himself at the TV where the few DVDs Carlos owns are scattered across the floor. He watches Cecil rummage until he finds Cat Ballou, sticking it in the DVD player.

Cecil leans against the counter whilst Carlos makes their noodles. He finds it hard not to constantly apologise for the state of the place. He really has no excuse for not having unpacked by now, and there's no excuse for his terrible diet choices, but Cecil seems entirely happy to just exist in Carlos' poky kitchen.

They eat in the living room with the bowls on their laps. Cecil is all angles, legs and elbows touching Carlos' even from the other side of the sofa. "Sorry," he says around a mouthful of noodles. "My mother always said I had no spatial awareness."

Carlos laughs. "It's okay, really. This place is tiny, we're bound to bump into each other." He turns back to the TV and closes his eyes. Oh man, did that sound as if he was expecting Cecil to spend more time here? Did it sound forward? Jesus. He is shit at this. If Cecil notices his awkwardness he doesn't say anything, and takes Carlos' bowl from him when they're both finished with a smile.

"I have beer if you want some?" Carlos calls.

Cecil reappears with two beers and opens them both with his teeth, handing one to Carlos with a blush. "Sorry. Was that...gross? I can get you another?"

"We've already kissed, Cece, it's fine." To prove his point Carlos leans over and presses a chaste kiss to Cecil's lips.

Carlos has never seen Cat Ballou, but he is pretty sure it isn't really as long as it has been on for. Granted, he hasn't been paying attention to most of it, being more focused on Cecil beside him. "Did you put the movie on again when I wasn't looking?"

"Maybe," Cecil says with a smirk.

Okay. Well, can't argue with that. Instead Carlos scoots across the sofa to press himself against Cecil, curling against him with his head on his chest. It feels so safe, so familiar, and he is just wondering how long they can stay like this before one or both of them gets some kind of cramp when Cecil starts to rumble.

Carlos tenses. "Uh, Cece?"

"Mmm."

"Are you...purring?"

The rumbling falters. "I can make it stop if you'd like. It just...happens. When I'm content."

"No," Carlos says eventually. "No, don't stop. It's okay."

Cecil purrs with abandon, the sound vibrating through Carlos' head in a way he finds more soothing than he thinks he should, given that his boyfriend is purring.

"How long have you been able to..."

"Oh, as long as I can remember," Cecil says, his voice rumbling alongside the steady purr. "Doesn't happen often."

"Oh?"

Cecil shrugs. "I'm not often this content."

Carlos is fairly sure he is going to rupture something from how cute Cecil is without even knowing it. He shifts and presses a kiss to Cecil's neck, keeping his lips there. "Me either," he says with as much feeling as he can manage. Cecil's on-air declarations of love before they had even spoken make it feel cheap to say now, so instead he kisses his boyfriend gently. And listens to his purr.

Fin


End file.
